1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of mobile communication, and more particularly to a method and a system for synchronizing functions of a music player in a smart device and a Bluetooth earphone.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bluetooth is a wireless technology for supporting short-distance communications (generally within 10 meters) among devices. In Bluetooth technology, wireless information can be exchanged among various devices including mobile phones, PDAs, wireless earphones, notebooks, and associated peripheral devices. For example, when the Bluetooth technology is introduced in a mobile phone and a notebook, a cumbersome connecting cable between the mobile phone and the notebook can be removed and the communication between the mobile phone and the notebook can be established via Bluetooth technology. A printer, a PDA, a desktop computer, a fax machine, a keyboard, a game joystick, or a digital device can be roles of Bluetooth devices. Furthermore, Bluetooth wireless technology provides a common interface for an existing digital network and peripheral devices to construct a private group away from a fixed network. From this, it can be seen that utilizing the Bluetooth technology can successfully simplify the communication among mobile communication terminal devices and can successfully simplify the communication among the devices and the internet. As a result, data transmission is fast and highly effective. A road to wireless communication is widened.
Currently, an application of the Bluetooth which is applied the most widely is a Bluetooth earphone. Portability and wireless operability are characteristics of the Bluetooth earphones. For example, when an earphone is worn, the earphone can be coupled to a smart device and control the smart device to play music. However, the Bluetooth earphones on the market can only remotely execute music playing control (including play, pause, previous, and next) and display a song name of the music currently played. The functions are too simple to satisfy a user's demand.
Consequently, the prior art needs to be further improved.